


Impudence and Immorality

by monsterleadmehome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Head Girl Hermione Granger and Head Boy Draco Malfoy blow off a little steam in a broom closet.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 30
Kudos: 604
Collections: Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge (inspired by Elithien)





	Impudence and Immorality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elithien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/gifts).



> hus·sy  
> /ˈhəzē,ˈhəsē/  
> nounDATED•HUMOROUS  
> an impudent or immoral girl or woman.
> 
> Dedicated to and inspired by elithien's [amazing art](https://twitter.com/elithienart/status/1236492642671890432?s=20).

Hussy. That’s what her grandmother would call someone like her at this moment. Hermione is thankful for the silencing charm she had the forethought to cast over the broom closet before Draco followed her inside, hitching up her skirt.

“You like it, Granger?” 

The lewd sounds of their coupling fill the small space. She can hear every little pant and moan she makes—the wet, squelching of her cunt as his cock slams into her again and again, the slap of his sweaty hips against her arse. She simply moans in response.

“I want you to say it. Say you like my cock, the way it fills you up like no one else can.”

She groans, his filthy words against the nape of her neck heightening her arousal. This is so wrong. They’re supposed to be on patrol, not shagging in a bloody closet. But ever since that night—when he had rescued her from Cormac’s clutches and admitted his feelings—they haven’t been able to keep their hands off each other.

And Draco, he’s insatiable. He wants her all the time. Having their own dorm as Head Boy and Girl isn’t enough. He’ll take her anywhere, including this broom cupboard.

“Say it, Granger,” he growls in that sexy voice of his.

“I like your cock. God, I  _ love _ it, Draco.” She slaps the wall as he hits her particularly deep. Her other hand wanders back to grip his bum as he pounds into her. He hadn’t even spread her legs much, and the friction is almost too much. She’s on the brink.

He tugs on her tie with one hand and pulls her skirt up higher with the other. “ _Fuck._ My little lioness, I love it when you talk dirty.”

“Hnngh,” is all she can grit out. Her shirt is nearly soaked through with sweat at this point. They should’ve removed their robes.

Then Draco is kissing her neck, and she can hardly think about anything else except how good it feels, the way he sucks on her sensitive skin, the slight nibble of his teeth. Maybe she won’t even glamour these love bites. Let people talk.

His hand wanders beneath her skirt and into her now ruined knickers, which he had only pushed to the side before sliding into her heat earlier. He finds her clit and strokes her with deft attention. It’s like he knows her body better than she does. She gives up on holding onto him and slams her other hand onto the wall as the tremors start. 

She comes with a cry, legs shaking and cunt spasming around his cock that’s still pumping her with reckless abandon. She gasps as he pulls out and spins her around to face him. His lips find hers, and it never fails to amaze her, what a good kisser he is. How their lips slot together perfectly, how he tastes like mint and sin.

Then he’s picking her up, pushing her back into the wall as he guides himself into her again. He ramps up the pace straight away, fucking her like there’s no tomorrow. Like they won’t just be doing this again in a couple hours. Her arse slides up and down the cool stone wall and it’s almost a relief to her blazing skin.

Maybe they’ll shower together when they get back to their room.

“Granger,” he moans as he nips at her jaw, her neck, her earlobe. 

Hermione’s legs are locked around him and already she can feel the tingle in her spine, the tightening in her muscles that signifies another impending orgasm. She used to laugh at the whispers of  _ Slytherin sex god. _ She’s not laughing now.

“Fuck, Draco!” His cock pushes in at just the right angle and sends her over the edge again. She digs into his back, feeling the hardness of his muscles.

All those years of playing Quidditch have blessed him with stamina. The bastard actually smirks before ramming into her harder, chasing his own release. Finally, his thrusts grow erratic and he comes with a grunt, his teeth in the flesh of her shoulder as he spills his seed inside her.

She loves the flood of warmth, loves the depraved feeling as some of his spend drips out of her. She has been marked, branded as his, and instead of feeling shame, she feels pride. In the wake of so much darkness and destruction, they have built something truly special. Something just theirs. 

He pulls out and straightens out her knickers, whispering a quick incantation to clean her up. He sets her down on shaky legs and pulls her tight to his chest, kissing her hairline. “Sorry, I couldn’t wait another moment. Let’s go finish patrol.”

She smiles and takes his hand, interlocking their fingers. “Let’s. And after, I think  _ you _ need a shower.”

He squeezes her hand. “Can’t wait.”


End file.
